


The Green Mile

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy mentioned, Gen, Immediately after the church scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble immediately following The Church Scene inspired by/dedicated to getinthefuckingjaeger and sincethenoughties on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Mile

He panted, hair disheveled and falling into his face, sweeping his glasses around to catch all of the carnage.

So this had been the plan. This was what Valentine had schemed up. There was doubt in his mind that Valentine had intended for him to live, but deep down he knew he had been set up, that Valentine had played him for a fool and he’d fallen ever so obediently into his trap.

Of course there would be no escape. There were windows, alternate exits, but he would surely be gunned down, and if he was going to leave his life in Kentucky he was going to leave with answers.

Out the front door it was.

He didn’t bother trying to find a weapon, knowing he was on camera as he headed for the doors at the back of the auditorium. The carnage around him bothered him if he was being honest, bothered him that while these people were ones that probably deserved a bit of violence in their lives, they had been helpless against him. He had been a lion among lambs, a wolf among the sheep. It should have been his choice.

He shoulder gave a small throb but he ignored the wound, walking purposefully until the door closed behind him and he was shy of the camera. But he still wasn’t outside. This was the foyer, where coats and hats were hung next to propaganda, daylight peeking through the doorway. The light at the end of his tunnel.

Rather than focus on becoming poetic (not good for him at the best of times) he touched the side of his glasses, straightening them.

“I’m about to exit Merlin,” he said softly, knowing the microphone would pick him up. “Make sure that this is being recorded and broadcast to Arthur and whoever else can spare the time to watch it. I’ll do my best to gather as much intel as possible before…” his voice trailed off, and he had thought he would be braver than this. He cleared his throat, taking a step toward the door before pausing again.

“If you could just pass on a message for me I would appreciate it. When I parted ways with Eggsy it wasn’t on the best of terms you see, and I would like him to know that I believe in him. I always have and I always will. I make it a practice not to waste my time, and he was a good investment.”

“We’re here with you Galahad,” Merlin’s voice crackled over the headset. “You don’t have to do this. There has to be another exit, there has to. I’m pulling up the building schematics now.”

“There’s no time,” Harry said, lips curling into a sad smile. “The least I can do is make sure that you all are prepared for what is to come. You’ve been a good friend Merlin, drink something decent in my honor.”

He reached up, muting the earpiece before he went out, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep his composure if he could hear someone else in his head at the same time. It was time to pay the piper.


End file.
